


On Such Sweet Night As This

by jessebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gratuitous Description of Snuggling, Kiss Meme stories, M/M, Obi-Wan is hella not complaining, Pillow-talk with an unexpected touch of serious, Qui-Gon Lives, Qui-Gon is persistant, QuiObi week 2018, Talking & Snuggling, Two birds one stone, Wake-Up Sex, because I said so, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: Pillow talk and a little more





	On Such Sweet Night As This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanerontheinside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/gifts).



 

 

 

 

Obi-Wan awoke from a dream of being loved to find it happening in truth, to precious hands on his body and knowing lips on his neck, his jaw, his cheekbones. His mouth.

Qui-Gon made love to him in the sheltering dark of the bedroom, delicious and steady. Not rushed but not slow either: needing. Needing _him_ – Obi-Wan – and needing him now.

Obi-Wan clamped his legs together and Qui-Gon slipped himself between them and drove down hard, pushing and pushing and kissing him and kissing him. Lips and tongue and teeth, feasting on Obi-Wan's mouth, stealing his breath and giving it back with ever-less oxygen until finally Qui-Gon reached the peak and the edge and leaped headlong over, Obi-Wan his willing partner in the fall.

Afterwards there were more panting, joyful kisses, on Obi-Wan's chin and so sweetly on his mouth, before Qui-Gon laid flat down on him, hips nestled low between Obi-Wan's thighs and head tucked under Obi-Wan's chin. In bed their disparate heights made little difference, and Obi-Wan hugged him close, cherishing the older man's weight and the unconscious trust it showed, that Obi-Wan would as easily be the strong one.

Partners. All Obi-Wan had ever dared hope for, here in his arms.

They lay entwined for a while, languid, just breathing. The room smelled of sex and sweat and Qui-Gon’s skin, and no scents could possibly be more appealing.

“Well,” Obi-Wan murmured at last, laughter in his voice, and kissed the unseen graying hair his fingers were tangled in. “Hello there.”

Qui-Gon's _love/satiation/laughter_ surrounded him, and the caress-brush of beard tickled against Obi-Wan's chest as Qui-Gon nuzzled him.

“To what do I owe this simply _mar_ velous method of awakening?”

An amused snort this time. “If you're still this coherent, I'm losing my touch,” Qui-Gon rumbled, the first actual words he'd spoken out loud, and pressed yet another kiss to Obi-Wan's collarbone. “There needs to be a reason?”

“Oh no, no,” Obi-Wan said, drawing his fingers down his lover’s scalp to the nape and rubbing; tiny, idle strokes. “That it is, is more than enough. But – I feel that there may be a reason. Beyond just my attractive self.”

Measured breaths, then Qui-Gon sighed. “You're annoyingly perceptive for a man woken from a sound sleep.”

“And you’re annoyingly articulate, but I blame my master for both those things,” Obi-Wan said, and suffered through the light pinch that statement got him. “What is it, Qui?”

“It was relayed to me, at the end of the Council meeting, that _he_ has asked about Anakin.”

Cold threaded through Obi-Wan's stomach, souring his contentment. “The Chancellor? Again?”

“Mmm.”

This was not good. “That makes no more sense now than it did before. What does he want with a ten-year-old? Naboo is a year over. Singling Anakin out like this is not the Jedi way, and the Chancellor, of all beings, should know this.”

“He wants – so he says,” the skepticism plain in Qui-Gon's voice and Presence, “to be sure that 'the savior of Naboo has the friendship and support he will want in the future.'”

The cold sensation increased. “Anakin is _Jedi,_ ” Obi-Wan protested again. “We're neutral, or we're supposed to be. What would Ani need with political support?”

Qui-Gon was still. “Exactly.”

“This feels wrong, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said at last, putting shape and words to the unrest he’d been feeling, truthfully, since Naboo. “ _He_ feels wrong, to me. And the more I have meditated on this, these last months, the more wrong it becomes.”

Qui-Gon's weight shifted, and the bedside light came on at lowest power, just enough for Obi-Wan to see his former master leaning over him, weight taken on one elbow and long hair a delightful mess. “The Council,” Qui-Gon said, quietly, “does not agree, although they do at least disallow the idea of an Initiate having private meetings with the Supreme Chancellor.”

Obi-Wan's mouth thinned. “Then the Council is wrong,” he said, equally quietly.

Qui-Gon's eyebrows winged upward, and Obi-Wan groaned. “Master – ”

“I do believe the planet's rotation just stopped,” Qui-Gon said in tones of awe. “Did you – ?”

“All right, all _right_ ,” Obi-Wan grumbled, and a smile curved one side of Qui-Gon's mouth before the older man kissed him, lingeringly between the eyebrows and then quickly on the tip of his nose. “But we must do something, Master, and very soon.”

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said, and kissed him on the mouth this time. “Ani is safe for now, I feel; in the morning will be soon enough.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan repeated, and then rolled them over with muscle and Force as resolution translated into action of another sort. Renewed desire flared beneath his skin and he lowered his head. “Definitely in the morning,” he murmured, lips against Qui-Gon's, relishing the tickle of mustache and beard. “We have other things yet to – do – this night.”

Qui-Gon’s predictable groan was muffled beneath the kiss.

 

*

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for a request off the Kiss Meme, and decided it would do for QuiObi Week 2018 as well. 'Cause I'm thrifty like that.
> 
> #8 for QuiObi: 'kisses in the dark' for the always lovely sanerontheinside


End file.
